Computer systems may require various levels of memory protection for the plurality of devices used within the system. For example, a computer system may include physical devices and virtual devices, and each device may have access to different portions of memory of the computer system. Therefore, each device may pose a different security risk to the system. For example, malware on a virtual device may be more likely to cause a security risk than malware on a physical hardware device.